


Afterwork

by XeresMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeresMalfoy/pseuds/XeresMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après une énième dispute avec Ron au sujet des révisions, Hermione décide d'aller évacuer sa colère, seule, aux Trois Balais ... Seule ? Non. Un blond indiscipliné et sadique va en décider autrement ... OneShot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterwork

Afterwork

« J’en ai marre ! Marre, marre, marre ! »

Hermione Granger assena un grand coup de pied dans sa table. A sa droite, ses deux amis Ron Weasley et Harry Potter sursautèrent et se tassèrent sur leurs sièges.

« Mione, enfin, calme-toi … », tenta le rouquin d’une toute petite voix.

« Que je me calme ? QUE JE ME CALME ? », fulmina la Gryffondor. « Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ? Nous sommes à seulement 4 semaines des examens et vous n’avez toujours pas révisé un traître mot des fiches que je me suis tuée à faire pendant toute l’année ! Pour VOUS aider, par-dessus le marché ! », rugit-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le front de Ron.

Harry détourna les yeux et rougit. Ron aussi, mais pas de honte. 

« De quel droit tu me hurle dessus comme ça ? », s’énerva Ron. « Je te signale qu’on n’est pas obligés de tous être des Je-Sais-Tout comme toi ! »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, outrée. Elle sembla chercher un instant ses mots mais la colère était trop importante. Impossible d’émettre le moindre son. Voyant qu’elle ne répondait pas, Ron poussa sa chance et continua de hurler. Faire face à une Hermione muette de colère, ce n’était plus de l’audace, mais du suicide. Malgré tout, Ron reprit son discours.

« Il reste encore un mois pour réviser ! On a tout notre temps ! D’ailleurs, je préfèrerais de loin être à Pré-au-Lard à m’amuser, plutôt que de rester avec toi à la bibliothèque. Un SAMEDI, en plus ! », ajouta-t-il comme si c’était la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver.

Hermione plissa les yeux. A côté d’elle, Harry écarquilla les yeux et sembla vouloir disparaître sous la table. Ron avait manifestement signé son arrêt de mort.  
Mais Hermione n’explosa pas. Il ne se passa rien. Au lieu de hurler comme elle aurait dû le faire, la brunette se leva, sourit et referma sèchement son cahier.

« Tu sais quoi, Ron ? Tu as absolument raison … », dit-elle tandis que son sourire s’élargissait.

Ron frémit. Il aurait encore préféré qu’elle hurle, qu’elle le frappe, cela aurait été plus normal que … CA !

« Euh … hein ? », marmonna-t-il en lui jetant un regard inquisiteur.

« Tu as raison », répéta-t-elle tandis qu’il haussait les sourcils. « Je ne suis pas obligée de vous aider et à partir d’aujourd’hui, je ne le ferai plus. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m’excuser … je vais aller ranger mes affaires. Plus jamais je n’ouvrirai le moindre livre en votre présence. Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer ça, Ron. »

Le rouquin sembla se réjouir de cette décision. « Du coup, on pourrait aller aux Trois Balais boire une Bièraubeurre. Tu en dis quoi, Harry ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Hermione l’en empêcha.

« Ah non ! Non, non, non, non, non, non et non ! », fit-elle avec un petit rire qui fit disparaître le sourire de Ron aussi sec. « Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Si vous n’aviez pas été aussi bêtes pendant cette journée de révisions, j’aurais pu finir ce midi ! Alors, là, je vais laisser vos grandes têtes toutes vides ici et MOI je vais aller boire une Bièraubeurre, bien méritée ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et assena une tape sur la tête de Ron. « Bien joué, vieux … », marmonna-t-il.

« Tu ne veux pas qu’on vienne avec toi ? », balbutia Ron avec un air de chien battu.

« En effet. En plus, je risque très certainement de beaucoup m’amuser : je vais me saouler, embrasser plein de garçons et peut-être même faire un strip-tease. Et vous ne verrez rien du tout, parce que vous n’êtes que deux cerveaux vides qui ne voient même pas quand quelqu’un essaie de les aider ! »

Hermione tourna les talons et sortit de la bibliothèque en serrant les dents.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Tu crois qu’elle sait qu’elle n’était pas du tout cohérente, là ? », fit-il à Ron.  
Mais celui-ci ne l’écoutait pas. 

« Un strip-tease ? C’est quoi, ça, un strip-tease ? »

Harry soupira et referma ses livres.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione était folle de rage lorsqu’elle quitta Poudlard. Elle l’était encore en arpentant le chemin qui menait à Pré-au-Lard. Elle l’était toujours lorsqu’elle poussa violemment la porte des Trois-Balais, faisant sursauter un groupe de troisièmes années assis non loin de là. Lorsqu’ils lui lancèrent des regards nerveux, elle grogna.

« QU’EST-CE QUE VOUS REGARDEZ, LES NAINS ? JE SUIS PREFETE-EN-CHEF, JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! »

Les quatre petits retournèrent à leurs Bièraubeurres en tremblotant. Hermione avança à grands pas vers le bar et s’assit à l’un des tabourets.

« Je vous sers quelque chose ? », demanda le barman en posant un verre devant elle.

« Une Bièraubeurre », grommela-t-elle. « Non, attendez … Vous avez du Whisky Pur Feu ? »

« Vous avez 17 ans ? », rétorqua le serveur en lui jetant un regard soupçonneux.

Hermione le fusilla du regard tellement longtemps que le serveur partit chercher une bouteille de Whisky sans demander son reste. Lorsqu’il revint, il s’empressa de lui en verser un verre. Il reposait la main sur la bouteille pour la ranger lorsque celle d’Hermione agrippa le goulot. « C’est bon, laissez-la ici. »

Le serveur haussa un sourcil et lâcha la bouteille. « Dure journée ? », demanda-t-il.

Hermione laissa un échapper un ricanement sarcastique. « Vous croyez ? »

Le serveur haussa les épaules. « Vous voulez en parler ? »

« Uniquement si votre quotient intellectuel dépasse celui d’une huître. J’ai eu ma dose de mollusques pour la journée », répondit-elle avec une pensée pour ses deux « meilleurs amis ». 

« Hein ? », fit le serveur qui n’avait rien compris.

« Laissez tomber … J’ai envie d’être un peu seule. »

« Comme vous voudrez », répondit le serveur avant de s’éloigner pour prendre une commande.

Hermione prit son verre de Whisky et le porta à ses lèvres. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge puis l’œsophage et elle esquissa une grimace. Elle posa sa tête sur sa main gauche et tourna le regard vers la droite. Un petit groupe occupait l’une des banquettes et ils riaient tous à gorge déployée. Hermione esquissa un rictus envieux et vida son verre d’un trait avant de le remplir à nouveau.

Elle reporta son attention sur le petit groupe. Des Serpentards. Et pas n’importe lesquels.  
Au milieu, assis confortablement au milieu de ses congénères, se trouvait Draco Malfoy. Et il la fixait.

Hermione détourna vivement les yeux. Depuis le début de cette dernière année, le Prince de Serpentard avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de lui jeter des regards assassins. Et pour cause : elle avait été nommée Préfète-en-Chef, ainsi que son ami Ernie McMillan de Pouffsouffle, dont Draco briguait le poste. Allez savoir pourquoi, il laissait Ernie tranquille et passait toute sa colère sur la pauvre Gryffondor. 

Hermione but une autre gorgée de whisky. Après Ron et Harry, voilà qu’elle devait supporter le regard de Malfoy. Certains jours, Hermione aurait adoré rester couchée …

« Mademoiselle ? », l’interpella le serveur avec un sourire. Hermione leva les yeux et le vit poser une coupe de champagne à côté de son verre de whisky.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

« De la part du jeune homme blond, là-bas », fit-il en désignant le coin où se trouvaient Malfoy et sa bande.

Hermione se retourna. Malfoy n’avait pas bougé. Il la regardait toujours avec son air meurtrier. Hermione crut voir un rictus se dessiner sur ses lèvres, mais elle devait sûrement rêver.

« Elle n’est pas empoisonnée au moins ? », s’enquit-elle auprès du serveur, qui s’esclaffa. 

« C’est moi qui l’ai servie, je peux vous jurer que c’est du très bon champagne ! »

Hermione prit la coupe par le pied et l’approcha de son nez pour la sentir. Elle haussa un sourcil. Aucune odeur suspecte. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Malfoy avec un regard inquisiteur. Pour toute réponse, le blond leva son propre verre dans sa direction, comme pour trinquer.

Hermione lui adressa un hochement de tête et porta la coupe à ses lèvres. En effet, c’était vraiment du très bon champagne. Elle le sirota avec délice tout en se demandant pourquoi Malfoy venait de lui offrir un verre d’un liquide aussi exquis. De temps à autre, elle lui jetait un regard et remarqua que plus elle buvait, plus le sourire narquois du Serpentard s’élargissait. Elle décida de lui tourner le dos, une bonne fois pour toutes. Il la mettait vraiment trop mal à l’aise.

Un peu avant la fin de sa coupe, le serveur vint lui apporter des gâteaux salés et des mini-saucisses. « Tenez, c’est la maison qui offre. Si vous ne mangez pas un peu, je vais devoir vous faire léviter pour vous ramener au château … » Il fit une grimace. « La dernière fois que c’est arrivé, j’ai cru que la vieille McGonagall allait me bouffer un bras, la baguette avec … »

Hermione gloussa et prit une mini-saucisse. Les deux verres de whisky et la coupe de champagne commençaient à la rendre joyeuse et elle en oubliait presque sa colère de tout à l’heure.

Elle porta la coupe de champagne à ses lèvres pour la vider. A peine avait-elle reposé la coupe de champagne sur le comptoir qu’elle sentit un souffle chaud à l’arrière de sa nuque.

« Ca t’a plu, Sang-de-Bourbe ? », murmura la voix traînante de Draco Malfoy dans son oreille. Hermione sursauta sur son siège et se retourna en poussant un cri strident.

Malfoy se tenait debout derrière elle, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, un sourire mauvais plaqué sur ses lèvres pâles.

« Malfoy ?! Qu’est-ce que-

« Je t’ai posé une question, Granger », fit-il, menaçant. « Est-ce que. Ca. T’a. Plu ? »

Hermione haussa un sourcil. « Quoi ? Le … Le champagne ? »

Malfoy poussa un soupir d’exaspération. « Non, le massacre des Gobelins en 1485. Bien sûr que je te parle du champagne, stupide Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

Hermione le regarda, abasourdie mais jugea plus intelligent de répondre avant qu’il ne s’énerve vraiment. « Euh … oui … oui, mais je-

« Parfait. » Le sourire mauvais de Malfoy s’élargit tellement qu’il en devint malsain. Hermione referma la bouche et frémit.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? », balbutia-t-elle tandis qu’un nouveau frisson lui parcourait l’échine.

« Ce que je veux ? C’est très simple. Je veux que tu sois mon esclave pour ce soir. »

Hermione fit des yeux ronds. Puis éclata de rire.

« Dans tes rêves, Malfoy. »

Le sourire de Malfoy ne disparut pas, bien au contraire. « Je t’explique, Granger. Je viens de te faire boire une coupe d’un champagne dont la seule bouteille coûte 800 Gallions. Etant donné que l’on peut remplir 8 coupes avec une bouteille, le calcul est simple, tu me dois 100 Gallions. »

Hermione le regarda, indignée. « Tu me l’as offerte, je te signale ! »

Le Serpentard laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique. « Vraiment ? Je ne me rappelle pas t’avoir dit : Granger, laisse moi t’offrir une coupe de champagne que tu ne paieras pas. Je n’ai rien dit de tel. En revanche, toi, tu as mal compris mon geste. » Il baissa d’un ton et plissa les yeux. « Pourquoi offrirais-je une coupe d’un si bon champagne à une Sang-de-Bourbe telle que toi ? Tu ne mérites même pas d’en lécher le bouchon. »

Hermione serra les poings. Elle avait vraiment eu sa dose d’hommes stupides pour la journée. « Ecoute, Malfoy, donner c’est donner et reprendre c’est voler. Je n’ai pas 100 Gallions et même si je les avais, je ne te les donnerais pas. Alors maintenant, retourne t’amuser avec tes amis reptiles et fiche moi la paix. »

« Qui a dit que je voulais que tu me rembourses en cash ? », fit-il, feignant la surprise. « Tu ne m’as pas entendu tout à l’heure ? Tu vas être mon esclave. Je veux que tu me divertisses, que tu me serves et chaque service rendu correspondra à un certain montant. Lorsque tu auras atteint 100, je te laisserai tranquille. »

Hermione le regarda, ahurie. Il n’était pas sérieux ? La Gryffondor sonda le regard glacial de Malfoy et comprit qu’il ne plaisantait pas. Elle réalisa alors combien elle était vulnérable. Seule, sans Harry ou Ron pour la protéger … Harry et Ron … Hermione fronça le nez. Tout était de leur faute à ces deux imbéciles. S’ils avaient été présents, ils lui diraient sûrement de partir la tête haute ou de mettre une bonne claque à ce petit Serpentard présomptueux. Mais Hermione ne portait pas vraiment Harry et Ron dans son cœur à cet instant précis. C’est peut-être l’une des raisons qui la poussa à agir aussi bêtement.

« Est-ce que j’ai le droit de poser mes conditions ? », demanda Hermione avec un air de défi.

Malfoy sembla surpris et amusé par cette question. Il arqua un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Normalement, un esclave n’est pas censé faire ce genre de choses, mais … on est au vingt-et-unième siècle, alors … pourquoi pas ? »

Hermione haussa les sourcils, puis les épaules. « Pas d’ordre en relation avec les professeurs, le sexe, la nudité ou les trois en même temps » - Malfoy gloussa à ce commentaire – « Rien de très humiliant, et … » Hermione se tut. Elle ne voyait rien d’autre qui pourrait lui nuire.  
« Non, c’est tout. »

Malfoy lui jeta un regard pénétrant et réfléchit quelques secondes. « Marché conclu. »

Ils se serrèrent la main.

« Bien ! », s’exclama Malfoy, « maintenant que nous avons réglé les petits détails, je voudrais que tu commences par me servir un verre de Whisky, avec le sourire et en m’appelant ‘Maître Draco’. Et tu gagneras 3 Gallions. »

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche. « On avait dit rien d’humiliant ! », protesta-t-elle.

« Une chose n’est humiliante que lorsqu’elle est publique. Hors à part moi, personne ne t’entendra m’appeler … » Il sourit et murmura : « Maître Draco. »

Hermione fronça le nez. « Trois Gallions ? »

« Trois Gallions », confirma le blond en faisant signe au serveur de lui apporter un verre vide.

Hermione attendit que le serveur reparte, prit la bouteille de Whisky et remplit à moitié le verre de Malfoy. Puis elle fit tourner les glaçons à l’intérieur avant de le lui tendre, arborant un large sourire faux. « Voici votre Whisky, Maître Malfoy … », grinça-t-elle, tandis que le blond ricanait.

« Merci, esclave », rétorqua-t-il. « Un Gallion à chaque fois que tu m’appelleras ainsi. »

« Oui, Maître Malfoy. J’ai compris, Maître Malfoy. »

Draco redoubla d’éclats de rire. « Je ne m’en lasserais jamais … »

Hermione se renfrogna. « Je te hais, Mal … Maître Malfoy. »

« Tut, tut, tut, un esclave n’a pas le droit d’émettre la moindre de ses opinions, sauf si je te le demande. On va jouer à un jeu. Je vais te poser des questions : tu peux choisir de répondre sans mentir et gagner 2 Gallions par question. Ou bien, si tu ne veux pas répondre, tu bois un verre cul sec ou tu enlèves un vêtement. »

« Malfoy ! On a dit, pas de nudité ! », s’écria-t-elle, avec colère.

Malfoy se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Ah oui, c’est vrai. Bon, ce sera un verre cul sec ou rien du tout alors. »

Hermione remplit son verre de whisky en soupirant.

« Première question, simplement par curiosité : lequel tu t’es tapé, Potter, Weasley ? Les deux ? », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire salace.

« MALFOY ! On a dit pas de sexe ! »

« Non, non, non, j’ai accepté de ne rien te faire FAIRE de sexuel, mais tu n’as pas précisé que l’on ne pouvait pas en parler. »

Hermione tapa du poing sur le bar en grommelant. « Aucun des deux. »

« AH ! Je le savais ! », triompha Malfoy en agitant son index sous le nez d’Hermione. « Tu es une esclave pucelle ! »

« Pitié, Malfoy », s’énerva Hermione. « Harry et Ron ne sont pas les seuls garçons au monde… »

Malfoy sembla soudain intéressé. « Deuxième question : avec qui as-tu couché alors ? »

« Je me vois dans l’obligation de ne pas répondre, Maître Malfoy. Et je gagne tout de même 2 Gallions, Maître Malfoy. »

Avec un grand sourire narquois, elle engloutit son verre de Whisky, avant de le remplir à nouveau. Malfoy plissa les yeux.

« As-tu déjà fantasmé sur un homme que tu détestes ? »

Hermione le regarda bizarrement. « C’est quoi cette question ? »

« Réponds, esclave. Ou bois. »

Hermione soupira. « Oui. »

« Qui ? »

Hermione avança la main vers son verre. À ce train là, elle serait ivre dans moins de cinq minutes. Elle rabaissa la main sans boire.

« Le professeur Rogue … », marmonna-t-elle en baissant la tête.

« HEIN ? », hurla Malfoy en s’étranglant à moitié avec son whisky. « LE PROF- AÏEUH ! »

Hermione venait de lui assener un grand coup de pied dans le tibia. « La ferme ! »

Vif comme l’éclair, Malfoy saisit son poignet et le serra à l’en briser. Hermione poussa un cri de douleur. « Ne t’avises plus jamais de me frapper, Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

Il lâcha son poignet et Hermione le massa en grimaçant.

« Je me suis renversé du Whisky dessus. Esclave, pour 5 Gallions, nettoie ce que tu as fait. Et sans magie. »

Hermione fronça le nez et prit une petite serviette en papier. Elle se pencha sur Malfoy et épongea les gouttes de whisky sur la chemise du jeune homme. Lorsqu’elle eut terminé, sa chemise était presque propre.

« Mouais, ça ira … », grommela Malfoy en inspectant les petites tâches sombres qui subsistaient. « Pour la peine, je vais laisser une petite marque sur toi, moi aussi. Pour 30 Gallions. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. « Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas … enfin … quel genre de marque est-ce que tu … »

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. « Pas la Marque des Ténèbres, ce serait ridicule sur toi. Tourne toi et soulève ton pull. »

Hermione gémit et pivota sur son tabouret avant de relever son pull, découvrant le bas de son dos. Du coin de l’œil, elle vit Malfoy sortir sa baguette.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu vas faire ? », demanda-t-elle, d’une voix tremblante.

« Rien. Pense plutôt aux trente Gallions que ça va te rapporter. »

Hermione poussa un nouveau gémissement et ferma les yeux. Elle entendit Malfoy marmonner une incantation et sentit une douleur vive et brûlante au niveau de son rein droit.

« AOUH ! », hurla-t-elle, mais la douleur s’estompait déjà. « Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? », demanda-t-elle en se tortillant pour essayer de voir dans son dos. En vain.

Malfoy rangea sa baguette et contempla son œuvre, l’air satisfait. « Pas mal. Je dois dire que je suis assez fier de moi. »

À force de se tortiller (ou peut-être était-ce l’alcool qu’elle avait ingurgité), Hermione sentit sa tête lui tourner. Elle manqua de tomber de son tabouret et se rattrapa de justesse au bar.

« Cesse donc de gigoter comme ça. Tiens. Admire mon œuvre », ricana Malfoy en lui tendant un petit miroir de poche.

Hermione le prit avec un regard moqueur. Malfoy se baladait avec un miroir de poche, on avait tout vu… La Gryffondor orienta le miroir sur le bas de son dos à droite et poussa un hurlement.  
Là, dans le creux de ses reins, se trouvait à présent tatoué un petit dragon chinois vert et noir … et tout en bas, près du bout de sa queue se trouvaient deux minuscules lettres : DM.

Hermione hurla de plus belle, Malfoy se tenait les côtes de rire et les autres clients des Trois Balais commençaient à se poser des questions. 

« MALFOY ! ENLEVE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« Non. »

« MALFOY, PAR PITIE, ENLEVE LE ! »

« Pas de pitié pour les Sangs-de-Bourbe. »

Hermione poussa un gémissement déchirant. « Mais qu’est-ce qui m’a pris ! RON JE TE DETESTE ! »

Malfoy lui jeta un regard surpris. « Pourquoi tu accuses Weasley ? Ce qui t’arrive est uniquement de ta faute. Tu as été trop prétentieuse en acceptant une coupe d’un aussi bon champagne sans penser aux conséquences. »

Hermione se tourna vers lui, les yeux pleins de larmes. « Malfoy tu … RAAAAH ! »  
Elle prit son verre de Whisky et le descendit d’un trait. « Ma mère va me tuer. Elle déteste les tatouages. »

Malfoy haussa un sourcil. « Tu te mets dans cet état parce que ta mère désapprouve les tatouages ? »

« Oui. Et alors ? », gronda Hermione, hargneuse.

« J’en sais rien. Tu ne devrais pas plutôt être en colère d’avoir mes initiales gravées sur la courbe de tes hanches ? »

Hermione se figea. Non, en effet, ce n’était pas la première chose à laquelle elle avait pensé. Mais maintenant, qu’il venait de le lui rappeler, Hermione sentit qu’elle avait besoin d’un autre verre. 

« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu », répétait-elle en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. « C’est bon, tu vas t’en remettre. Après tout, tu es mon esclave. Et les esclaves sont marqués. Un peu comme du bétail … », ajouta-t-il pensif. « Tu es … un peu comme ma brebis galeuse, ou ma grosse vache laitière. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard. « Tu sais ce qu’elle te dit la grosse vache laitière ? »

« Euh, attends voir … Meuh ? »

Hermione fixa Malfoy, gravement. Puis soudain, éclata de rire. Malfoy la considéra avec curiosité.

« Elle était bonne, Malfoy, j’avoue », s’esclaffa Hermione en vidant un nouveau verre de whisky.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil. « Tu es complètement lunatique, Granger. »

« Meuh ! », meugla Hermione avant d’éclater à nouveau de rire.

« Et tu es bourrée », grommela Malfoy en soupirant.

« A qui la faute ? », grogna-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. « Tu es responsable d’au moins 3 verres de Whisky et d’une coupe de champagne ! »

Malfoy haussa les épaules et se servit un autre verre de Whisky. « Est-ce que tu pourrais coucher avec Weasley ou Potter maintenant que tu as mon tatouage ou as-tu trop peur qu’ils le voient ? »

Hermione lui jeta un regard torve. « C’est une question à deux Gallions ? »

« Si tu veux. »

« Je ne compte pas coucher avec l’un d’entre eux de toute façon. Mais si c’était le cas … je pense que oui, ça m’en empêcherait. »

« Parfait. »

« En quoi est-ce que c’est parfait, Malfoy ? », demanda Hermione.

Malfoy ne répondit pas et vida son verre. 

« A quel point est-ce que tu me détestes, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Je veux une réponse détaillée. Pour 5 Gallions. »

« Tu veux dire, depuis que tu m’as tatoué un dragon avec tes initiales dans le dos ou depuis avant ça ? »

« J’en sais rien. Globalement, à quel point est-ce que tu me hais ? », marmonna Draco en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

« Là tout de suite, je serais capable de te découper en petits morceaux et de m’en servir comme appâts à la pêche. Je pourrais te broyer les os et m’en faire du sable pour mon aquarium. Et surtout, je pourrais raser cette horrible tignasse fluorescente pour m’en faire un balai à chiottes. »

Malfoy sourit. « Si tu savais, à quel point je te déteste moi aussi », marmonna-t-il en la transperçant du regard.

« Je t’en prie. L’heure est aux confidences, non ? »

Malfoy se tourna un peu plus vers elle et se pencha vers son oreille. « Je te déteste tellement, Sang-de-Bourbe, que je pourrais t’arracher tes vêtements, là tout de suite, t’attacher et te violer jusqu’à ce que tu me supplies de te tuer. » Il se recula et regarda Hermione, qui le fixait, les yeux grands ouverts. « Voilà. Voilà à quel point je te déteste, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Hermione sentit l’alcool remuer dans son estomac. Elle avait envie de vomir. Son impression de vulnérabilité revint la hanter. À quoi pensait-elle ? Elle était là, seule, ivre avec un fils de Mangemort. Leur petit jeu lui avait parut bien innocent, mais elle venait à présent de réaliser que le Serpentard pouvait réellement être dangereux. Surtout lorsque leurs deux esprits se trouvaient embués par l’alcool.

« Il faut que je sorte », balbutia-t-elle avant de sortir des Trois Balais en courant tant bien que mal.

Elle poussa les deux portes battantes et sortit dans la rue. Elle courut jusqu’à un massif de fleurs et tomba à genoux, le ventre agité de spasmes. Mais impossible de vomir. Elle reprit son souffle et se releva, tandis que Malfoy la rejoignait sans se presser.

« Je t’ai fait peur, Sang-de-Bourbe ? », demanda-t-il d’une voix encore plus traînante que d’habitude.

« Ne … ne t’approches pas de moi, Malfoy », balbutia-t-il en tendant une main devant elle pour le garder à distance. Le jeune homme s’immobilisa à un mètre d’elle, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. A l’ouest, le soleil commençait à se coucher et Hermione frissonna à l’idée qu’il ferait bientôt nuit.

« Tu as oublié ton manteau », susurra-t-il en lui tendant sa veste. Elle l’observa et vit une lueur étrange dans son regard. Elle eut soudain le sentiment d’être un lapin pris dans les phares d’une voiture lancée à 160 kilomètres/heure. 

Elle recula d’un pas. « Arrête », gémit-elle en sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état. Tu m’as dit toi-même que tu voudrais me réduire en bouillie et en pâtée pour poissons. C’est une fin toute aussi horrible, non ? Tu m’as répondu et je t’ai répondu. Ce n’est pas pour ça que nous réaliserons nos fantasmes, pas vrai ? »

Hermione le vit sourire froidement. Il marquait un point. Cependant …  
« Ca n’a rien à voir. Il y a un monde entre les plaisanteries imagées et les menaces de viol, Malfoy. »

Malfoy éclata de rire et referma l’espace qui les séparait en une seconde. Hermione sursauta. Avant qu’elle ait pu réagir, il l’avait contournée et déposait doucement son manteau sur les épaules frêles de la jeune fille. « Crois-moi, Sang-de-Bourbe, je n’ai pas besoin du viol pour avoir toutes les femmes dont j’ai envie. »

Il recula de nouveau et Hermione resserra son manteau autour d’elle en frissonnant.

« Il te reste encore environ 45 Gallion à rembourser, Granger. Je ne peux pas encore te laisser partir. »

Hermione soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. « Très bien, mais fais vite. J’ai envie de rentrer. »

« Laisse-moi de nouveau jeter un œil à mon œuvre d’art », fit-il narquois en désignant ses hanches du doigt.

« QUOI ? NON ! »

« Pour 15 Gallions. »

« D’accord », admit Hermione en faisant un rapide calcul dans sa tête. Plus que 29 Gallions à rembourser, si le compte était bon. Elle se retourna et souleva un peu son pull dans son dos. Elle entendit Malfoy approcher et s’immobiliser derrière elle. Soudain, un doigt glacé se posa sur sa peau, juste sur le dragon, glissant le long de sa hanche, avant de remonter sur sa colonne vertébrale, sous sa chemise.

« Malfoy, qu’est-ce que tu … »

« Tais-toi, Granger, pour 5 Gallions. »

Hermione referma la bouche et frémit en sentant d’autres doigts rejoindre le premier, puis une paume, une autre. Les mains de Malfoy glissaient sur sa peau et Hermione se surprit à frémir, non pas de terreur, mais de … de quoi, au juste ? Ce qu’il était en train de faire était totalement obscène. Un fils de Mangemort et une Sang-de-Bourbe, deux êtres qui se haïssaient, ivres, seuls dans une rue le soir … c’était sordide. Et excitant. Terriblement sordide. Et terriblement excitant.

Malfoy posa les mains sur son bassin et le tint fermement. Hermione sentit son souffle dans son cou.

« Qu’est-ce qui te fais fantasmer chez Rogue ? Pour 3 Gallions. »

Hermione prit une grande inspiration. « Il est intelligent. Il est indomptable. Il est sombre, parfois sadique. Et son regard … me transperce à chaque fois qu’il m’observe. »

Les mains de Malfoy se glissèrent sous la chemise d’Hermione, sur son ventre, son estomac, son soutien-gorge. Hermione sursauta et voulut se dégager de son emprise mais il resserra les bras et l’y emprisonna. 

« Je suis intelligent », murmura-t-il près de son oreille. « Je suis indomptable. Sombre et parfois sadique. Et mon regard … te transperce à chaque fois que je t’observe, non ? »

Hermione pinça les lèvres et serra fort les paupières. « Si. »

La main droite de Malfoy redescendit et s’aventura sous la jupe d’Hermione. Mais la jeune fille reprit ses esprits et terrorisée par les menaces de viol qu’il avait proférées quelques minutes plus tôt, lui tordit le bras et se retourna pour le gifler de toutes ses forces.

Malfoy recula d’un pas sous la violence du coup. La main plaquée sur sa joue douloureuse, il jeta à Hermione un regard de haine pure, d’une telle violence qu’Hermione prit ses jambes à son coup et partit en direction du château.

Elle courut sans se retourner. Derrière elle, elle entendait les graviers crisser sous les chaussures de Malfoy. Il la poursuivait. Et il était bien plus rapide. Il eut tôt fait de la rattraper. Hermione perdit l’équilibre et s’étala de tout son long sur le bas-côté du chemin, écorchant un peu son genou gauche. Une seconde plus tard, il fut sur elle, plaquant ses poignets sur la terre froide et humide. 

« Malfoy, lâche-moi », gémit-elle, tandis qu’une larme coulait sur sa joue. « Pitié, ne me fais pas de mal. »

La pression qu’il exerçait sur ses poignets diminua quelque peu. Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de Malfoy. Son visage était impénétrable. Impossible de dire s’il était en colère, satisfait, troublé. Rien ne transparaissait. Doucement, il se pencha sur son visage.

« Couche avec moi, Granger … »

Silence. Un grillon crissa dans la pénombre.

« Euh … hein ? », balbutia Hermione, pas sûre d’avoir bien compris.

« Je connais ton point faible, Granger. Tu adores être la meilleure, pas vrai ? Mais ce qui t’excite vraiment, c’est que quelqu’un d’autre soit meilleur que toi. »

Hermione fronça le nez. « Tu es un sale porc, Malfoy. »

« Peut-être. Mais j’ai raison, non ? »

« Lâche-moi. »

« Non. Je sais que j’ai raison. Cette histoire d’esclave. Tu as accepté tellement vite. Ca te plaît d’obéir à plus fort que toi. »

« Tu n’es qu’un sale pervers », se défendit-elle en se débattant. Mais il était plus musclé qu’elle et la maîtrisa sans le moindre effort.

« Si Voldemort gagne la guerre … tu deviendras mon esclave personnelle. Je suis sûr que ça te plairait. »

Hermione grogna de colère et chercha à le frapper à l’entrejambe avec son genou blessé. En vain. « Harry va le réduire en bouillie. Je peux t’assurer que jamais Voldemort ne gagnera quoi que ce soit. À part peut-être un aller simple pour l’Enfer. »

Malfoy sourit, narquois. « Alors, s’il doit perdre, autant ne pas perdre de temps et profiter à fond de cette soirée. Je répète : couche avec moi, Granger. »

« Pas question. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu n’es qu’un sale Serpentard immonde, un voyou, un pervers, un escroc. Tu es dégoûtant, méprisable et … et … »

Hermione se tut. Pendant son discours, Malfoy s’était penché sur sa poitrine et commençait à mordiller le col de sa chemise, son lobe d’oreille, sa peau, son épaule. Hermione ferma les yeux. Cet imbécile n’avait pas tort. L’idée d’être à sa merci la terrifiait mais l’excitait en même temps.

« Malfoy… »

Pas de réponse. Le jeune homme continua de jouer avec différentes parties de son cou et Hermione ne put retenir un gémissement. Soudain, le poids du corps de Malfoy disparut du torse d’Hermione. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit qu’il s’était relevé et la regardait avec un sourire mauvais.

« C’est l’heure de rentrer, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Il s’éloigna, sans un mot de plus. Hermione le regarda faire quelques pas, soulagée et frustrée à la fois. Elle le suivit doucement, l’esprit complètement embrouillé par les évènements de ces dernières heures. 

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall d’entrée de Poudlard, presque désert à cette heure. La plupart des élèves se trouvaient déjà dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, d’autres traînaient encore à Pré-au-Lard. Hermione n’avait pas vraiment faim. Elle n’avait qu’une envie : monter se coucher. Mais encore une fois, ses projets furent anéantis par le Prince de Serpentard.

« Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu me dois encore 21 Gallions. »

Hermione poussa un soupir agacé. « Malfoy, je suis fatiguée. »

Il s’approcha d’elle et se pencha sur ses lèvres. Il s’arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa bouche et murmura. « Embrasse-moi. Pour 21 Gallions. »

« 21 Gallions ? », souffla-t-elle en retour. « Et ma dette sera effacée ? »

Il hocha la tête. Hermione pensa que c’était l’occasion rêvée d’en finir avec cette soirée cauchemardesque. Mais quelque chose la retenait d’embrasser Malfoy. « Et ensuite ? », murmura-t-elle, tout contre les lèvres du Serpentard. « Que se passera-t-il ? »

La lèvre inférieure du blond effleura les siennes. « A toi de voir, Granger … »

Hermione referma ses lèvres sur celles de Draco et l’embrassa timidement. Mais bientôt, il passa ses mains autour de ses hanches pour l’attirer contre lui et elle se laissa emporter par ses émotions. Les rumeurs étaient vraies : Malfoy embrassait terriblement bien. Bien mieux que Ron, ou Krum, ou qui que ce soit d’autre. Ses mains expertes caressaient sa peau jusqu’à la faire gémir de plaisir. Il la plaqua contre un mur et se pressa contre elle. Après quelques minutes, Malfoy s’écarta doucement d’Hermione et passa une main dans ses cheveux. 

« Tu es libre, Sang-de-Bourbe. Je ne te retiens plus. »

Hermione se figea. « Vraiment ? »

Il hocha la tête. Il avait repris son expression impénétrable. « Mais si jamais il te prenait à nouveau l’envie de jouer les soubrettes … fais-moi signe. »

Hermione le regarda s’éloigner, le cœur battant. Merlin, elle venait d’embrasser Draco Malfoy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une semaine plus tard, soit le samedi suivant, alors qu’elle travaillait dans la bibliothèque, Hermione referma son livre d’un coup sec, s’attirant le regard désapprobateur de Mme Pince. Impossible de se concentrer. Elle avait besoin d’air.  
Elle prit ses affaires et partit dans la Grande Salle, où Ron et Harry devaient être déjà en train de déjeuner. Bingo. Les deux garçons s’empiffraient à qui mieux mieux et la remarquèrent à peine lorsqu’elle s’assit près d’eux.

« Salut, les garçons. Vous ne m’avez pas rendu mes fiches d’Histoire de la Magie et j’en ai besoin aujourd’hui … »

Ron grogna dans son assiette de purée. Harry la regarda et répondit. « On ne les a pas encore lues, désolé Hermione. »

Hermione sentit la colère lui monter au nez, comme si elle avait mangé du wasabi à la petite cuillère. Mais soudain, du coin de l’œil, elle avisa Malfoy, qui se levait de la table des Serpentards avec un colis sous le bras et un sourire malicieux. Il la regardait.

Elle jeta un regard désespéré à ses deux amis. « Faites ce que vous voulez … ratez vos examens. Moi, j’ai mieux à faire. »

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la Grande Salle, quelques dizaines de secondes après Malfoy. Celui-ci l’attendait dans un couloir voisin, une bouteille de vin à la main.

« Mon père m’a envoyé du Château Margaux. De France. Presque 200 gallions la bouteille », se vanta-t-il en lui tendant le grand cru. « On fête ça ? »

Hermione lui prit la bouteille des mains et avec un large sourire la laissa se fracasser au sol.  
« Oups », fit-elle, l’air pas du tout désolé. « Combien je te dois, cette fois … ? »

FIN


End file.
